Mejor no meterse
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Agumon, yo en tu lugar no me metería en un asunto de Angewomon y LadyDevimon...


Mejor no meterse

By: Miyu

Miyu: No me miren raro xD, salió de mi party en el Digimon World Data Squad, así que mejor me calló antes que lanzen puidras xD.

Resumen: Agumon, yo en tu lugar no me metería en un asunto de Angewomon y LadyDevimon...

¿Voila? xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suspiró estresada mientras trataba de buscar el camino. Habían pocas cosas que la lograban desesperara ese punto, y _esta_ definitivamente se llevaba el premio de todas.

A su lado, Agumon estaba cansado y malherido. Por el otro, estaba _ella_. Su razón de estress, molestia, deseos de golpearla y que se callara. Definitivamente, muchas cosas, que no podía hacer... puesto que tenían que trabajar juntas si querían encontrar el camino de vuelta.

-Rubia, ¿ya encontraste el camino o qué?- se burló la mujer

Debía tener paciencia y pensar en frió. No debía dejarse llevar por lo que pasó con una LadyDevimon hace mucho tiempo.

Apretó su puño con fuerza mientras trataba de ubicar en que parte habían caído, ganándose la risa de la otra.

- ¿Podrías callarte, _desteñida_?- sentenció Angewomon, agregando un énfasis en su última palabra

Si Agumon pudiese desaparecer de allí, ya lo hubiera hecho. Aun adolorido y todo, podía recordar como había llegado a esa situación...

- ¡Cuidado, Angewomon!- gritó Kari

Al frente suyo, en un ataque de furia y descontrol, un BlackWargreymon luchaba contra tres digimon. Aquel ángel, al escuchar el gritó de su amiga, logró esquivar con dificultad aquel Giga Blast que su enemigo acaba de lanzar.

-¡¡LadyDevimon!!- exclamó aquella rubia, preocupada

La susodicha, al ver tal poderoso ataque, temió lo peor. Y aún sin saber como, logró hacer que su Darkness Wave desviara su mismo cuerpo para esquivar. Suspiró incrédula y retomo su misma posición, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad a Angewomon y su tammer.

- ¡¡METALGREYMON!!- gritó desesperado el joven pelirrojo

A diferencia de las dos anteriores, éste último no tubo tiempo de esquivar el golpe dándole de lleno a su ser y causando una gran explosión por el impacto. Y gracias a su onda expansiva, las chicas y, el ahora Agumon, salieron volando a los lejos...

-¿¡A quién llamaste desteñida, _teñida_?!- gritó ahora la enojada Lady

Y él miraba la escena, temiendo por su vida. Pero él tenía un labor, y era, muy a su pesar, detener las riñas de ambas; y con eso, ganándose cada mirada de odio de las chicas, que jamás imaginó.

-No es momento para discutir...-comentó un poco temeroso

Y como esperaba, su respuesta fue miradas de odio hacía el pobre y golpeado dinosaurio. Éste quiso dar un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme.

La ángel suspiró resignada y volvió a retomar su vista hacía su verdadero fin, mientras pensaba en como estaría Kari, si estaría bien, sí había salido herida por la explosión, como callar a LadyDevimon, entre más.

La otra estaba molesta. Estaba aburrida, cansada, y encima de todo, no la dejaban divertirse con Angewomon.

Definitivamente, estaba molesta con Agumon. Y eso, tampoco era bueno.

-Me aburro...- exclamó con tono de desgan

-Podrías ayudar a buscar el camino, _querida_- contestó estresada

Agumon podía oler que esto no iba a terminar bien. Hizo, o más bien, trato de hacer un gesto con su mano para tomar la palabra, que le fue contestado con una muy grata mirada de los ojos de LadyDevimon. Ella sonrió.

-Oblígame _si_ puedes- dijo levantando vuelo, provocándola

De todos los Digimon que habían en el Digimundo, ella tenía que molestarla. Apretó el puño con fuerza, tratando de mantener su enojo y no dejarse llevar, pero fue en vano. Su paciencia tenía un límite muy corto para la demonio; así que estiró sus bellas alas y comenzó a volar.

Agumon seguía deseando que ese BlackWargeymon lo hubiese dejado inconciente mientras miraba la "discusión" de ambas chicas...

-¡Deja ya de hacer estupideces y baja en este mismo instante!-gritó molesta la rubia

-¿Acaso no _puedes_ obligarme?-contestó con sarcasmo la otra- Venga, que te sigo esperando- agregó haciéndole gestos con sus brazos para que fuese

Pero ella no fue, estaba tan enojada que no fue. Solo extendió su brazo derecho.

-¿Bajas por las buenas o por las malas, _querida_?- sentenció sonriendo

-"Holy Arrow"-pensó la demonio-"Con que estas tenemos..."-

En el rostro de LadyDevimon se formó una sonrisa de picardía, cosa que fue tomada como "_opción mala_" por Angewomon que disparó su flecha. La de pelo blanco esquivó el ataque que ya sabía que haría y ejecutó su preferido: Darkness Wave.

Aquella ola de murciélagos distrajo por completo al ángel enojado por tener que esquivarlo, pero al hacerlo, no encontró por ningún lado a su contrincante.

-"¿Donde rayos se ha metido ahora?"- formuló su mente enseguida

Giró sobre su eje tratando de ver donde estaba, más no encontró a nadie. Bajo se posición de guardia mientras descendía hacía el piso, pero un dolor de su cabeza la hizo detener. Cuando logró ver que era, no era ni nada mas que menos su "anhelada" compañera, jalándole el cabello descaradamente mientras sonreía.

- ¿¡Como te atreves?!- explotó la rubia quejándose

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó descaradamente LadyDevimon mientras que, tomando impulso, se dispuso lanzar a Angewomon contra el piso

Pero jamás pasó para la sorpresa de ella. Fue lanzada hacía arriba y con rápidez aprisionada por los brazos de la demonio sonriente. Trató de escapar, pero el agarré de la otra era más fuerte y le impedía salir.

-Te hice una pregunta, teñida-volvió a insistir sonriendo-¿O me vas a obligar a sacarte la respuesta?-preguntó burlona

Angewomon no contestó, simplemente se mantenía haciendo fuerza para liberarse, aunque por ahora era en vano. La otra se mantenía firme en su posición.

-No te voy a contestar tal pregunta estúpida, desteñida- contestó con firmesa-Y no te tengo miedo como para saber que harás-mustió

-No te arrepientas después-rió Lady mientras la sujetaba aun más fuerte

Entonces, ocurrió algo que jamás pensó que pudieses ocurrir. O al menos, con ella. ¡La estaba besando! ¡LadyDevimon la estaba besando! Intentó resistirse, pero no podía ni moverse. Quiso hablar pero eso solo empeoró la situación y la favoreció para la otra. No lograba entender nada de la situación, pero dejo de resistirse luego de un rato, momento que la de pelo blanco aprovechó.

Ambas se separaron y LadyDevimon soltó el agarré que tenía con Angewomon.

-Ahora, ¿me vas a contestar o qué?- insistió pícaramente

Su respuesta: una cachetada que la empujaba hacía abajo nuevamente, y un ángel que descendía tan rápido como su golpe.

- ¡Que te pareció mi respuesta!- exclamó sonriente

Agumon, que había presenciado toda la escena, estaba sorprendido y no emitía ni ruido. Definitivamente, ahora tenía mas miedo de antes a la hora de hablar con ellas. Movió su cabeza, incrédulo de lo que había visto, y se dispuso a ir en la dirección en la que iba a impactar la demonio, pero su acción fue detenida por los ojos de otra persona...

Un gran ruido y un gran cráter fue lo que escuchó. Ya no importaba si lo golpeaban o que, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la salud de ellas y decidió ir.

Y al llegar, deseo no haber ido para ver la imagen de otro beso, pero al inverso de la anterior vez. El beso lo daba Angewomon y la bofetada LadyDevimon. Ambas al verlo, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse hacía el dinosaurio, que temía nuevamente por su vida

-¡AGUMON!-gritó una voz

En ese momento, el nombrado pensó que los Dioses lo querían y se acordaron de él. Se dio la media vuelta y vio a lo lejos tres figuras acercarse. El niño pelirrojo era quién lideraba el camino y corría hacía su amigo. El digimon nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver a su amigo y se abalanzó hacía él, abrazándolo.

-¡Hideyuki! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, jefe!- comentó alegre el pequeño

Kari corrió y abrazó a su digimon fuertemente. La ángel le correspondió y le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarla de su angustia.

La elegida de la luz apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su digimon y sonrió ahora más calmada.

-¡LadyDevimon! Que bueno verte bien- dijo la rubia del corsé rojo

-Megumi, demoraste mucho- contestó superiormente la demonio

Hubo un momento en el que Angewomon y LadyDevimon se miraron y sonrieron para si mismas, cosa que fue captada por sus respectivas elegidas que las miraron confusas.

Luego miraron a su compañero, que parecía luchar por despegarse de su digimon. Rieron ante la imagen y se acercaron a él, con la intención de ayudarlo.

- Agumon, ¡ya sueltame!- dijo Hideyuki tratando de soltar a su amigo

-¡No me dejen solo con ellas nuevamente, jefe!- finalizó el digimon

La ángel y la demonio se miraron pícaramente. Agumon temía por su vida.

-¿Acaso hicimos algo malo, _teñida_?- rió en lo alto la de pelo blanco

-Para nada, _desteñida_- comentó sonriente la rubia. Los escogidos rieron también.

En ese momento Agumon, que deseaba que el BlackWargreymon atacará y se lo comiera, antes de dejarlo solo con ellas nuevamente, rió nerviosamente ante las miradas de las chicas... _Otra vez_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: ¡Tarán! Si han llegado hasta aquí, wow xD.

Aclaración que puede servir de utilidad: Esto vendría a ser una misión con dos escogidos (aquí llamados Megumi y Hideyuki) y sus respectivos digimons (Agumon y BlackGatomon) estarían en una misión con Hikaru(Kari) en la cual atacó un BlackWargreymon. No se preocupen por si no sabían quienes eran los niños que nombre, aquí esta la respuesta xD

Dedicado a mi hermana separada al nacer, Kmi xD, que también quería leer uno de esta pareja. y dedicado a todos los que se lo leyeron xD.

¡Saludos!

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
